Trust me
by FuckThisShitYeah
Summary: Sasuke comes back to Konoha after saving it, but he still hasn t come over his love for Naruto. The thing is that he want Naruto to believe in him again and maybe something more than that.
1. Chapter 1

**Trust me**

Me: "No, Oh, my lord. Rambo bite me! No, it`s over. He`s just licking. I think that means he`s kissing me. So cute, now he fell asleep beside me. No, he was faking. Now he started to lick my nose. What`s up with all that licking. I`ll get wet! …That stupid cat" I don`t know why I shared that with you, but that doesn`t matter.

I don`t own Naruto, but I would love to own it. That`s never gonna happen. Cause I suck at painting. Think of the ugliest donkey you can think of.. that`s me painting a horse.

Stay calm, but this story could maintain spoilers. Sorry for that part.

Chapter 1.

Naruto heard a loud crash in the middle of the city when he was walking with Sakura and Shikamaru. First, it was only him and Shikamaru, but then Sakura came so she could have some company. They didn`t react at the sound from the smell. It always happened something like that in Konoha. The other reason why Naruto didn`t run to the loud sound was because he always got blamed if something was broken, strange.

"What`s happening?" Shikamaru asked after a little silence. They looks around at everyone running toward one place, the place was the sound were coming from. It was like a fight between someone that liked to make some noise. "I don`t know," Sakura said disturbed. "Let`s check," Naruto smiled and started to run with the other two right behind.

"I`m sure it`s nothing," Sakura said annoyed. "How troublesome," Shikamaru sighed. "Don`t be so boring. This could be fun," Naruto laughed and stopped when he came to the crowd. If you thought of how many that was standing there, you could say that it was very silence all over.

"What`s up?" Naruto asked Kiba who was standing in front of him. Kiba turned around to see Naruto`s face. "Tobi is dead by Sasuke`s hands. They just appeared right here, and then Tobi was dead, and Sasuke is standing there bloody," Kiba explained.

Naruto stopped for a moment. Dead? He wasn`t the only one that froze. Down from Sakura`s eyes it fell tears. If Naruto had time, he would hug her, but he didn`t have time for things like that.

He pushed himself through the crowd to see Sasuke standing over Tobi with blood dripping down from his cloth. His face made a strange look and his eyes showed pain. "Sasuke!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke`s body froze and the same did everyone that was looking at them. Some faces turned to Naruto to see who talked.

Naruto ran up to him to catch Sasuke before he fell to the ground. He landed in Naruto`s arms with his face not far from Naruto`s. There was so long since he had seen Sasuke. The last time they tried to kill each other, but not now. Sasuke had peace over his face. Wait, Sasuke with peace didn`t exist.

Naruto lied his ear against Sasuke`s chest. His eyes widen. "Somebody, help!" Naruto screamed, but nobody came. It wasn`t any sound for help. Of course, Sasuke was the bad guy. "Naruto, let me," Sakura`s voice said. The pink-haired girl sat down at the other side and pressed her hands to Sasuke`s chest. "Sakura, fast," Naruto shouted. Now it started to move in the crowd, someone walked away from them, someone walked toward Tobi so they could tell that he was dead, and the last people came to give support with a smile to Naruto.

Sad it wasn`t very many, but it was someone. After a moment Sakura pulled back and both of them looked at Sasuke. "No, don`t leave," Naruto cried when Sasuke didn`t woke up. He hugged the boy in his arms to hold him tight. "Dobe, don`t kill me," a voice near his ear said.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked and Naruto let go of him so they could look at the ghost. But it wasn`t a ghost, it was real Sasuke. "You`re not dead?" Naruto asked confused. "Do I look dead to you?" Sasuke asked annoyed as always.

Naruto looked at him for a second. "Uhm, yes," he said calm. "Naruto, you stupid idiot," Sakura hissed and hit him in the head. The most surprising was that everyone started to cheer for Sasuke.

They smiled at him because he had killed Tobi/Obito. "Why do they smile?" Sasuke asked a little confused, still lying in Naruto`s arms. "Well, you killed the man that was about to make a world war," Naruto smiled at him. "We should take you to the hospital," a voice said.

Tsunade stood over them and looked down. Sakura smiled like Naruto did. "But," Sasuke started, but Tsunade interrupted him. "Because you`re not going out of this village so you should just come with me." That gave Sasuke no choice but to follow.

"I have to go to my apartment," Sasuke said when Naruto and Sakura had helped him to his feet. "Oh, we sold that for long ago," Tsunade smiled cold. "What?" Sasuke exclaimed. Of course they had sold it, Naruto though. he had even kept some of Sasuke`s stuff just in case if Sasuke ever came back.

"Sasuke, why did you come back?" Naruto asked Sasuke. He didn`t know how to explain that they sold his home, but Sasuke was evil. What could you expect? Sasuke Looked at Naruto. "Not your business," Sasuke said annoyed. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said to stop them from fighting against each other. "I still think you`re annoying," Sasuke grinned.

Tsunade and some of the other smiled a little bit of the old Sasuke. Naruto didn`t manage to laugh. He was still in wonder for why Sasuke had come back. It was strange of him. "But I forgive you, and so do the rest of the village," Sakura smiled with tears in her eyes. "Talk for yourself. It`s only you. Look now, Naruto, have you forgiven me?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto acted like he was thinking about the question. "Hell no, but you still have to sleep in my apartment. You sleep on the floor," Naruto said before walking away. Yupp, he was really happy about Sasuke, but if Sasuke had planned to leave again, then Naruto would become even more broken. How could he trust Sasuke?

I have to make him trust me again, Sasuke though when he saw Naruto walk away, that`s the only reason why I came back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Naruto didn`t go to the hospital were Sasuke was like the other did. First, Sasuke didn`t want anyone to be in the room with him, but Sakura didn`t actually care about that. Second, Naruto had that feeling he couldn`t do it. In so many years he had tried to get Sasuke back, but when it happens, he don`t know what to do.

He never though that far ahead, after he had saved Sasuke. Many that lived in the village was afraid of Sasuke and that wouldn`t change even if he came back. Third, he was hungry so he made some ramen to eat. That was for sure the most important part.

In the second Naruto sat down at the couch it knocked on the door. "Come in," Naruto said, too lazy to open it when the door was open. "What are you doing?" Gaara said when I walked in to the room. Naruto looked up at him with ramen hanging out of his mouth. "I`m training my mouth," Naruto said and slurped the ramen in.

They both felt a little too awkward when Gaara gave Naruto that look. "What?" Naruto asked. "No, I was wondering how you can call that training," Gaara said and looked at the ramen. "Well.. you see.. It trains the muscles in my mouth. You`ll be a better kisser," Naruto lied, something that Gaara understood easy. "I try it later. I`ll just ask you about something. Why aren`t you a little more happy about Sasuke coming back?" Gaara asked.

It was a strange question coming from Gaara since he hated Sasuke the most. "I don`t know. I have the feeling that he came back for a special reason, and I`m afraid that reason isn`t good. He`s hard to read," Naruto explained.

He could to talk Gaara about almost everything. They had become friends after the chuunin exam and kept contact even if they were from different village. "I see," Gaara said deep in his minds. "He`s acting strange. Like he never was gone or something like that," Naruto said stated.

Gaara nodded. "I get what you mean. I wonder why he killed Tobi/Obito, and how," he said. They were in deep silence since both were thinking about it. It could be that Sasuke was trying to trick them, but Naruto didn`t want to believe that. He wanted to believe that Sasuke had come back because he had done what he was supposed to do. He got his revenge and came back. It shouldn`t be more than that.

"Do you love him?" Gaara asked out of nowhere. The question surprised Naruto. It wasn`t a question Gaara often asked. If he asked about something it was like, 'hey, you, why don`t I like you?' Something like that, kinda. "Er..I.. I love him as a friend and rival," Naruto stemmed. The feelings he had for Sasuke was strange. It was something he couldn't explain. Like he hated, loved, annoyed and needed him at the same time.

Naruto had come up to a conclusion; it was the mix between rivals and friends. "I see," Gaara murmured. "You have to go now, sorry, but Sasuke is coming," Naruto said and rose to his feet. The same did Gaara and walked to the door. "Keep watch," Gaara said before closing the door. "When did Gaara become overprotective?" Naruto asked himself.

When Naruto opened the door two hours later, it was Sasuke standing there without any bandage, just his black hair and dark eyes. Sasuke didn`t smile like usual. "They dumped me here," he grinned. Naruto looked at him for a bit. "Because you`re staying here. Nobody want to give you a room.. except Sakura," Naruto said and showed Sasuke in.

Sasuke had never been in Naruto`s house, and the first that hit him was the darkness in the house. The windows where closed and dark, you couldn`t see the kitchen table because of the boxes with ramen. The one clean spot was the path from the kitchen to his bedroom. "I see you like cleaning," Sasuke said low.

Naruto smiled a little. "I have been busy looking for you, it`s no time for cleaning," Naruto smiled a little. It was good to have the annoyed boy back. They could make a happy time together, but Sasuke`s first priority was to make Naruto trust him again. That was step one. He couldn`t believe he said it, but: "I`ll help you clean this mess."

Naruto looks strangely at him. "Why would you do that?" Naruto asked. "Because if I`m sleeping on the couch, I don`t want to sleep at your cloth," Sasuke said and pointed at the couch. Well, it was a little messy around there. "Do as you pleas. Do you want ramen?" Naruto asked happily, just to break the awkward silence. "I don`t like ramen," Sasuke said and raised his eyebrow.

"If that`s the case, then you have to make your own dinner," Naruto said a little upset because he couldn`t make his friend first dinner at Konoha at a long time. Sasuke looked at him. "Fine, make that ramen of yours," Sasuke sighed. He has completely changed, Naruto though when he walked to the kitchen.

They ate ramen together in silence, even if Naruto wanted to ask why he came back or how he killed Tobi/Obito, but he didn`t do it. To look at something, he looked at Sasuke`s sword on his back. "Are you good with that sword?" Naruto asked while looking at it. "I hope so," Sasuke answered. The sword had taken Naruto`s interest so he wasn`t giving up that easily. "How do it work?" Naruto asked hopefully. He had never used that kind of sword before. "Well, you swing it around you until you hit someone," Sasuke tried to explain. "Uhm.." Naruto stemmed. That wasn`t what he was thinking about. "I can teach you," Sasuke said while looking at Naruto. Or cut me in pieces with it, Naruto though in silence. "Yeah, I would like that," Naruto said. Like to die..

"Fine, I can teach you tomorrow if you want," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded. "I`ll clean up," Naruto rose to his feet at the same time as Sasuke did. "I can do it," Sasuke said and took the cups. 2No, I`ll be doing it," Naruto complained and took it from Sasuke. "No problem, I`ll do it," Sasuke said and took it back. Naruto tried to take it back, but by a mistake he stumbled and fell over Sasuke. They were both at the floor without moving.

"Ehm.. Sasuke?" Naruto stemmed. He had his face down in Sasuke`s chest. "This is the second time today you have your face at my chest," Sasuke smiled a little. "Wait, It wasn`t in purpose," Naruto said and rose fast to his feet. "Oh really?" Sasuke said when he had gotten to his feet to. "Yeah.. uhm.. I see you tomorrow. It`s a carpet at the couch," Naruto said fast before running to his room and closing the door.

Sasuke sat down at the couch. "What a troublesome guy. Why can`t he read minds?" He whispered for himself. He could already hear a snore from Naruto`s bedroom, so he walked over to look at Naruto. The blond guy slept like a star in the bed with that weird nightcap at his head. Sasuke walked next to the bed and looked at Naruto. "I`ll make you trust me again."


	3. Chapter 3

FuckThisshitYeah: "I really hate it! I brush my teeth, turned the light of and got to bed in the best position ever. The duvet felt so comfortable, but then I realized.. I had to fucking go to the toilet.." -.-

Chapter 3

The next day went pretty well when Sasuke was teaching Naruto to use the sword. Both of them were sweeting while breathing heavy. They had practice for hours and soon it would get dark. Sasuke was happy about it and if he could, he would practice for days with Naruto, but sad enough, Naruto couldn`t do that. "The first person who lay down, lose," Naruto said at the end.

They were both tired and had to stop soon. "Fine for me," Sasuke said and attacked. He would show Naruto how strong he was after all these years. They stabbed and dodged each other for a while, but then something strange happened.

Naruto had his kunai to Sasuke`s throat and Sasuke had his kusanagi to Naruto`s throat. They had both lost and won. "Ehm, who wins?" Naruto asked while breathing. Sasuke didn`t answer first. They looked for a long time at each other without letting the other go. "Take your kunai away. You won," Sasuke said still with his kusanagi to Naruto`s throat. So he wants to kill me, Naruto though.

"You let it down first," Naruto said without moving. "Fine," Sasuke sighed and let his hand fell. When Naruto was sure that Sasuke was safe he did the same. "You`re strong Naruto. I never thought of that," Sasuke complimented. A light brighten in Naruto, Sasuke thought of him as strong. He really did that. "You think?" Naruto asked a little confused since it wasn`t like Sasuke to give a compliment to Naruto.

"Yeah, I do," Sasuke said and took some steps back. The feelings in Naruto`s stomach came back. He didn`t knew what the feeling was, but it was good and bad in the same way. The way he felt every time he looked at the picture of him, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi was exactly the same way. Why did he have this good feeling when he saw Sasuke`s face and still something bad?

He knew why the bad feeling was there; he was afraid of Sasuke leaving again. He had no idea about the good feeling. It had to be feelings toward a friend. "What`s wrong?" Sasuke asked and looked at Naruto. "Er.." Naruto stemmed. "Naruto… I won`t leave again," Sasuke said focused at Naruto. They looked at each other in silence.

"I don`t trust you anymore. I`m sorry," Naruto said. He felt the tears pressing behind his eyes. "I`m telling the truth," Sasuke said and tried to touch Naruto`s cheek, but he backed away. "Don`t," Naruto warned and turned his back to Sasuke. He ran away and in to his apartment. "I don`t believe him," Naruto cried to himself.

He ran to his room, closed the door and crashed down at the bed with his face down in his pillow. How many times had he cried over Sasuke? One? Ten? Hundred? He lost count.

A hand touched Naruto`s shoulder slowly. "Naruto, don`t cry," Sasuke said and Naruto felt that Sasuke sat down at the bed. "I`m not crying," Naruto said still with his face in the pillow. "Too bad. I made ramen," Sasuke said. As expected, Naruto sat straight up immediately to get his ramen, the ramen that wasn`t there.

"You can`t joke about ramen," Naruto said and cried even more now. "I just did," Sasuke smiled. "You bastard," Naruto exclaimed, but suddenly he stopped crying. "I don`t get how the hell you can want ramen so much that you even stopped crying," Sasuke complained. When Naruto found something he liked more than ramen, than it would be a girl with ramen-hair, Sasuke thought.

"Because it taste like the best thing ever," Naruto smiled. Sasuke was sitting with his back leaning against the wall where the pillows where laying in the bed while Naruto was sitting in the middle of the bed with is legs spread out. The worst position he could sit in, in front of Sasuke. "Do you want to play a game?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"What game?" Naruto asked. "Well, you see, it`s a game called hide and seek. You hide and I seek after you. Easy, but I`ll tell you this. If I find you before ten minutes, you have to do one thing I tell you to do," Sasuke smiled. He knew what he wanted. "If you don`t?" Naruto asked looking strangely at Sasuke.

"If I don`t, then I do one thing you tell me to do," Sasuke explained to him. "Fine, count to thirty," Naruto said and rose from the bed. "One.. two.. three.. four…" Sasuke started closing his eyes and Naruto ran out.

"Where the hell is he?" Sasuke asked after eight minutes. He was short on time now. Then something hit him. From Naruto`s childhood, he had made all these hiding spots after doing a prank. Then this game was the most stupid idea ever. "It`s been ten minutes," Sasuke said after two more minutes and Naruto came from the couch with a carpet with the same color as the coach.

"Let me see," Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "You have to make me dinner and give it to me at the bed," Naruto said and jumped happy to his room. "Why do these things happens to me?" Sasuke asked himself when he cooked dinner to Naruto. "Karma is a bitch," Sasuke told himself. He had to do something he could win. Something like… "You done soon?" Naruto asked and came out. "Yeah, I am," Sasuke said annoyed.

He felt Naruto`s staring eyes at him and turned toward Naruto. "What?" Sasuke asked confused. "You`re wearing an apron," Naruto laughed. Sasuke looked down himself. It looked like he had a pink dress. "Shut your mouth," Sasuke exclaimed and undressed the apron, but Naruto kept laughing. "It`s not funny at all," Sasuke said angry. "Wait here," Naruto smiled and went to his room. Some seconds later he came back with something in his hand and put it on Sasuke`s head.

"Now you look cute," Naruto smiled at himself. He had put pink cat-ears at Sasuke`s head. "No fun at all," Sasuke said and pulled it of him. "Don`t kill me. I`m innocent," Naruto laughed. "Right, and I believe in the santa," Sasuke said ironic. "You do?!" Naruto asked surprised. "NO," Sasuke said annoyed. How stupid could the boy be? "Go back to the bed so I can give you this stupid food," Sasuke said and turned to the food. "OK, if you want milk, it`s in the refrigerator, kitty," Naruto said and walked back to his room. "Kitty?"

Sasuke gave Naruto his food and sat down at the bed. "Yey," Naruto smiled while eating. He ate it up in ten minutes and yawned out loud. "Why did you came back?" Naruto asked tired. He laid his head down at the pillow, next to Sasuke`s lap. "I…,"Sasuke stemmed, but then he heard a snore and looked at Naruto. Un believable, he had already fallen asleep. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke`s wrist in his sleep and smiled. "Ramen smells like Sasuke," he whispered. Sasuke smiled a little. "I came back because I love you and it was no way that I would let you have Sakura," Sasuke said to sleepy Naruto. "And I still won`t. Just watch me."

TBC..

Sorry it wasn`t very funny but I tried at least, buuuuuut failed. Failed the funny part.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sasuke woke up when something hit him in the head. He had fallen asleep next to Naruto, something that he didn`t mind, but Naruto wasn`t actually calm when he slept. It wasn`t like everyone said that you look so peaceful when you were asleep; they were not talking about Naruto.

He had his hands wrapped around Sasuke like he wanted to protect him and his nose kept stroking down Sasuke`s throat. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked but the only answer he got from Naruto was: "Hmm.." Naruto started to lick Sasuke`s throat. "I`ll eat you, but don`t be afraid. You won`t even feel it," Naruto said while sleeping. "Naruto, wake up," Sasuke said, but not too loud.

Maybe he should just let Naruto keep doing whatever he had a dream about. It was for sure a big cup with ramen. Then something strange happened. "Sasuke.." Naruto whispered in his sleep. Sasuke froze and looked shocked at Naruto. "Hn?" Sasuke said still in his shock.

"I love you, so don`t ever leave me," Naruto whispered in his sleep. The room started to get a little light through the window and Sasuke almost started to sweat from the warmth in the room. "But it`s not very hot in here," Sasuke murmured. Fuck, it was him. "Naruto," Sasuke said and shook Naruto till he woke up. "Are we under attack? I HAVE A PILLOW AND I CAN DO TERRIBLE THINGS WITH IT!" Naruto exclaimed out in the room.

Sasuke looked strangely at him and smiled. Naruto`s hair was even more jagged than it`s used to be, but his face was completely awake and his naked chest was the spot that caught Sasuke attention. "Er..What?" Naruto asked confused without knowing Sasuke was looking at him.

"Do you always wake up that way?" Sasuke asked with a smile. Naruto turned to look at him and his eyes looked as shocked at Sasuke, as Sasuke had been for a minute ago. "Of course not. I do it when I smell evil. My nose can smell everything that wants to hurt me," Naruto bragged. Hurt him, then it wouldn`t be the kind of damage he was thinking about, Sasuke though.

"Oh, well, do you see anything like that?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at him and smiled a little evil. He tried to show that he meant Sasuke, but that didn`t go well. "I`m talking about you," Naruto sigh. "I don`t care if you are talking about me. If I wanted to, I`d killed you already," Sasuke said a little annoyed.

He had to do something to prove that Naruto could trust him. That he had killed Tobi/Obito didn`t mean anything to Naruto, he probably wanted Sasuke to do something that didn`t stop a ninja war. Maybe something romantic.. What the hell, he was done with the waiting.

"Believe me or not, I won't go," Sasuke said a little loud. Naruto gazed confused at him. "Why do you mention it now?" He asked. "Because you were talking in your sleep, and I want you to know that I have no interest in doing anything that could hurt you. I killed that fucking Tobi guy just because he had planned to kill you. I tell you this, that guy was not easy, he didn`t stop with that jumping he always does," Sasuke exclaimed.

It was silence for a while. The only thing both they heard was the sound of each other's breath. Sasuke`s was heavy and a little calm after talking too fast and Naruto`s was slow and quite, but not too quite. "What are you talking about?" Naruto said, believing all this was a dream. "I`m telling you that I love you and that I know you love me too, but you don`t have a brain to even notice. What you didn`t get, do you get it now?" Sasuke hissed.

He had rose from the bed in frustration and walked forth and back across the room while Naruto looked at him with the stupid gaze he always had. "You know it?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke nodded. "You talk in sleep," he said like it was obvious. "But you`re evil. How can you love me?" Naruto asked confused.

"I actually have a heart, but nobody did ever get that part," Sasuke said wondering. "Maybe because you don`t like people," Naruto sigh. "I like people, but I don`t like those who hang over me, drag me to places, jump at me, scream at me, never leave me alone and stalk me in my shower or any other places," Sasuke complained annoyed. "Now I get why you`re gay," Naruto smirked. "Why?" Sasuke asked and raised his dark eyebrow. "Because you mention every girl in the village now. Wait, who stalked you in the shower?" Naruto asked and smiled. He guest Ino.

"It was actually three, and they though I didn`t see them since they were hiding behind the curtains," Sasuke said and sat down at the bed. "Stupid," Naruto said with his minds somewhere else. "Where are you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at him. "I`m trying to figure out if this is a dream or not," Naruto said shy.

It surprised Sasuke when Naruto started to hit himself in the head. "What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked. "Hunting cats. What do you think?" Naruto said sarcastic and walked to the wall to hit his head in it. "Don't," Sasuke said and rose to the bed and walked to Naruto. He stood between Naruto and the wall so Naruto was hitting his head in Sasuke`s chest.

"Move, I have to wake up," Naruto said angry and tried to pull Sasuke away without any luck. "You can`t wake up from something that isn`t a dream," Sasuke told. He stroke Naruto slowly at his back, "But this can`t be true," Naruto said and looked up in Sasuke`s eyes.

Strange.. after so many years, he was still taller than Naruto. That meant he could still call Naruto for a little boy. "Sorry, but it is. I hope you like bad boys because you`re looking at one," Sasuke smiled a little. Their lips went closer and closer, until they were just an inch apart.

"I hate you," Naruto breath and their lips touched. It was only a short kiss, but it was a kiss. "That`s why I`m kissing you," Sasuke said and kissed Naruto one more time. "But what if I don`t want you to kiss me?" Naruto asked. His face was completely red after the kiss, and he couldn`t feel his legs either. It was lucky Sasuke held him, or he would have fallen to the ground.

"Then you can accuse me for being a molester," Sasuke smirked and pushed Naruto back to the bed. "But.." Naruto stemmed. Before he could say anything more, Sasuke stopped his lips with his own and Naruto opened his mouth automatically. Their tongues meat and circled around each other.

While kissing Naruto passionate, he stroke his fingers down to the hem at Naruto`s pants and unzipped it before pulling it off. Naruto was sure that if he tried to look out of the window it wouldn`t work because it was too hot so it had gotten dew at the glass. "Sasuke," Naruto moaned when Sasuke went from Naruto`s mouth to his nipples.

"hn?" Sasuke whispered and licked. Naruto didn`t answer, most because he couldn`t get a sound out of his mouth. He intertwined his fingers tightly into the black hair and clenched his teeth as Sasuke licked lower. "Sasuke.." Naruto moaned. Naruto felt a hand on his cock and looked down at Sasuke.

"Don`t you want me too?" Sasuke asked. "Pleas," Naruto stemmed. Sasuke smiled and pulled of his own shirt. Not even a shirt was going between those two lovers. Naruto unzipped Sasuke`s pants and pulled it off with his underwear so Naruto wasn`t the only naked person. "This will hurt," Sasuke warned before he went inside.

The next day when Naruto woke up the bed was empty and his ass hurt so much that it felt like it had been a horse race over his back. He looked at the empty side and rose to his feet. It was painful to walk, but he had to check.

He took some black pants on and went out to the living room, but Sasuke wasn`t there either. It was no sound of another living creature in his apartment. "I knew it," Naruto whispered. "I should never have trusted him. He`s gone," Naruto cried and ran out.

His back made it painful to run and the awful rain did it hard to balance while running. It was none out, and those who were out ran with their umbrellas to their houses. He didn`t want to go home where it was empty and lonely.

He had gotten used to have Sasuke around, but that was a mistake. Sasuke had just used him. Some tears fell from his eyes, and after two tears it fell a lot of them. He dumped to the ground and hit it with his fist. "Why do I have to be so stupid?" Naruto cried while hitting the ground. Blood fell from his fist together with his tears that fell to the ground. "Why? WHY?WHY?" For every word he said he hit the ground as hard as he could. "Naruto, what are you doing," said a voice from behind.

It had to be a dream. It was Sasuke`s voice, but Sasuke had gone away while Naruto were asleep. "Naruto?" The voice said again. Naruto hit the ground and felt someone touch his shoulder. "GO, you`re not real," Naruto cried without turning around.

"Of course I am. I said it yesterday," Sasuke`s voice said close to Naruto`s ear. "But you weren`t there in the bed. You were gone," Naruto cried. He felt some hands embrace him and a nose digging down in his hair. "I went out to buy some food for you. I though you would sleep a little longer," Sasuke explained to the crying Naruto. "I thought you were gone," Naruto cried again.

"What do I have to do to make you understand that even a evil guy can love someone?" Sasuke asked still with his hand around the wet Naruto. The rain was dripping down from the ends of their hair and made their clothes stuck to their body. Naruto`s naked upper body got the warmth from Sasuke who held Naruto as tight as possible.

"Say to Sakura that you`re gay and make her stop chasing after you," Naruto said after a while. He felt Sasuke`s body shake and then he heard a beautiful laugher. "Then you have to make sure Hinata don`t chase after you," Sasuke smiled.

"I have one girl to fix. You have half of the town that still likes you because they like bad boys. Good luck making them stop," Naruto said and stopped crying. Being near Sasuke means everything to him now, but if he saw another girl hanging on Sasuke`s arm, then he wouldn`t think twice of letting the Kjuubi out.

"That`s a deal," Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto`s neck. "By the way. I have to pee," Naruto said a little shy. "Then go to the toilet," Sasuke said without letting go of Naruto. "I can`t. My ass hurt as hell," Naruto said sad. "Dobe," Sasuke laughed. "Don`t call me that," Naruto complained, but he leaned against Sasuke`s body to steal some more warmth.

"I call you whatever I want to call you.. since I`m the man," Sasuke smiled. "Oh, no way. We exchanges every second day," Naruto concluded. "Still stubborn," Sasuke sigh and hugged Naruto tight. "And you still like to kill people," Naruto said and pretended he couldn`t breathe. "Can`t you breath?" Sasuke asked and Naruto shacked his head. "Good, I know how to do first aid," Sasuke smirked. Oh snap, Naruto thought. Sasuke and first aid wasn`t good together, Naruto thought, but he smiled anyway. No need for Sasuke to do first aid, he had already saved Naruto.

The end

**I don`t know why, but I was in a little pervert mood so I had to do it. I hope you liked the story, but if you didn`t… well, yeah. I don`t know. I wrote this while my mom is having her birthday, so I hadn`t the time to think of and very good end.. Thanks anyway for reading it. xD**


End file.
